


happy father's day

by planetundersiege



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Post-Canon, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace, pregnancy reveal, prompt, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Solangelo Week 2020: Day 1: Father's DayThe two had talked about children for a long time, and several months ago Will had stopped taking his testosterone shots in order to be able to conceive, and finally, the test had come back positive.(Trans Will Solace)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	happy father's day

Will carefully tiptoed out of the bedroom he shared with Nico, making sure to not wake up his husband. He carefully closed the door beside him and immediately got to work. Today was the day he had waited for, the moment he had found out about everything three weeks ago, he knew this particular day would be the perfect one to tell him this absolutely wonderful surprise. In just a few more weeks, his baby bump wouldn’t be able to stay hidden anymore.

The two had talked about children for a long time, and several months ago Will had stopped taking his testosterone shots in order to be able to conceive, and finally, the test had come back positive. He had immediately called the hospital, and now had an ultrasound picture of a tiny little bean shaped being in the darkness, their baby. Today, he would be giving it to Nico, along with breakfast in bed.

He went down to the kitchen and quickly made some toast and orange juice since he knew Nico usually didn’t get that hungry until after having been awake for an hour, and then he tiptoed back up, doing his bed for the old stairs to not creak as he walked. And then he opened to door to the bedroom to see him still sleeping.

“Wake up! Congratulations!”

Nico woke up but just gave him a weird stare.

“Will, why are you giving me breakfast in bed? It’s not my birthday.”

“Well,” he began as he put the tray down on the bed. “Do you know what day it  _ is _ today?”

He shook his head.

  
“No, should I?”

Will just nodded and then took the ultrasound picture out of his back pocket and placed it in Nico’s hand.

“Happy father’s day!”

“Wait, you mean?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby!”

The tears began to run down Nico’s face, and he immediately jumped out of bed, spilling the orange juice all over the sheets as he embraced will in a tight hug.

“We’re gonna be dads!”


End file.
